Shino's Curse Mark
by winged gorganzola
Summary: Gee, Shino, why did you let Orochimaru bite you there? oneshot, hinted shinoxsakura


Hey people! I wrote this one for my friend Sara. Chances are she'll never read it, but I wrote it anyway. Anywho, hope you guys like it. I made this when I had really bad writer's block and I found it randomly on my computer months later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: me no own it.

"blah" talking

_Blah_ thinking

----- change in POV

Shino's Curse Mark

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Ugh! That's the thirteenth scream I've heard from that place this week! When will that man learn to keep his prisoners silent?"

Orochimaru had been taking random ninjas from Konoha in order to lure the Kyuubi into his grasp. Sasuke got out before the pedophile could do anything. This next victim wasn't so lucky.

"STOP! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST STOP IT ALREADY!" Shino cried as another one of his bugs was stomped on by Kabuto.

"I don't have to if I don't want to. Bugs are stupid. They deserve to die."

"You cruel, horrible monster!"

"Your point being?"

"I hate you!"

"Aww, poor you. DEAL WITH IT!"

-----

This had been going on for three months now, and Naruto still hadn't come. Sasuke was beginning to think it would never work.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh for the love of!"

He had had enough of this. Either Shino went home, or he was going to hurt somebody. (AN: he's not doing this to be nice and help Shino, he just wants the screaming to stop)

It was approximately three seconds before he decided to take action.

-----

"EEEEEEUUUUAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sasuke?" said Shino in disbelief.

"Orochimaru will be pleased his favorite shinobi is back. In fact, I'll go tell him right now. HEY! OROCHIMARU! SASUKE'S BACK!"

"WHAT DOES HE WANT?" shouted a voice from the floor above them.

"I DUNNO! BUT HE'S ASKING FOR YOU! HE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT A THONG AND BEING IN YOUR BEDROOM!"

"HE DID? SASUKE, HONEY, I'M UP HERE!"

"Oh for the love of!"

-----

"Sasuke, I didn't know you were into him like that," Shino tentatively spoke. Wow! Ten whole words!

"I'm not."

Shino just stared.

"Hn."

More blank staring.

"DAMN IT SHINO! I'M NOT!"

A raised eyebrow.

A fuming Sasuke.

"Just out of here already."

Shino didn't speak, but instead turned his head to the chains binding him to the wall.

"Ugh." Sasuke kicked the wall apart. Then he destroyed the chains. He looked away in disgust when he saw they were pink.

Shino promptly stood up and walked away. _Not even a thank you? _thought Sasuke as he too left the dank tower, _How rude._

_----- _

Finally, he had gotten out of that place. He couldn't stand being someone's sex slave one moment, then having all he cares about destroyed the next. Being forced to watch was just too much to bear.

It took him about three weeks to get back to Konoha. His teammates greeted him with happiness, and Tsunade acknowledged the fact that he was there. Shortly afterward, she sent him along to the hospital.

"Hey Shino!" called Sakura, the Head Nurse.

He said nothing(AN: typical), but waved at her.

"So I guess Tsunade sent you here, right?"

Again, he said nothing.

"Oh well. Just follow me and I'll see what's up."

She led him through various hallways, until eventually, she found the Hokage's office.

-----

"Um, Tsunade?" she called to her most likely drunken mentor, "I'm here with Shino Auburame. Is there any reason you sent him to the hospital?"

"Shizune!" a voice sounded from behind the desk.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"Fix it."

"Sakura," started the other apprentice, "Auburame just came back from Orochimaru's lair. We sent him along to see if he was still okay."

"Okay then. I'll send you the report once I'm finished. C'mon, Bug Boy."

Shino said nothing, and simply followed her to yet another room.

"Well," she said, "I don't see anything wrong. Take off your shirt."

-----

He had already removed his massive overcoat, and now he was being forced to remove his classic fishnet shirt.

His torso was flawless and unmarked. He rolled his shaded eyes when he saw the medical kunoichi drooling.

Apparently, she caught herself, and continued with the check-up.

"Again, nothing wrong. Take off your pants."

He obeyed. He was a tad uncomfortable now. Medic-nin or not, she was still a girl, and he was still stripping.

His lower region was clear of any blemish, save for scars made by his bugs. But there was something near his boxers that made the accomplished girl twitch.

"Shino, what's that?"

He raised his eyebrow at her question, clearly confused.

"Don't raise your eyebrow to me, Bug Boy," she reprimanded. "Take off the boxers."

Though he shouldn't have a problem with this, (as he was at a hospital) he still felt strange about removing his last bit of clothing in front of her. Nevertheless, he obeyed.

-----

What she saw surprised her beyond belief. She couldn't help but to stare. The rest of his sculpted body was hard enough to ignore, but this, for this she had no words.

So she relied on Inner Sakura to find them for her.

**Omg. It's Shino. Better, it's Shino's penis.**

_Pervert._

**I'm in your head. I only voice what's going through your mind, you hypocrite.**

_Shut up._

**You just told yourself to shut up.**

_Go away._

**Why?**

_Because I told you to._

**Why?**

_Because you're annoying._

**Why?**

_Because you won't shut up._

**Why?**

_Ugh!_

Meanwhile, in the real world, Sakura was still staring. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she spoke.

"Gee, Shino, why did you let Orochimaru bite you _there?!_"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay people! So tell me what you think! I wrote this with writer's block so my brain was on total meltdown. After that I decided not to post it because it sucked. And now, I found it months later, and fixed it so it doesn't suck as much.

Please review! Tell me what you think so I don't go curl up in a corner and die because I think you guys hated my story! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

Flames welcome.


End file.
